


Treasures kept

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Little visits [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is on the search for something he lost only to be pleasantly surprised that someone has kept it safe for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures kept

Lestat had turned off the beaten path, going out into the swamp. The humid nights of Louisiana suited him, his motorcycle being put to good use on the evenings it didn't rain. This was one of those nights. The ride turned less than pleasant as the road went from asphalt to gravel, but the trip itself wasn't his reason for going out this way. When it became too much for the bike to handle he pulled it over, parking it near the brush. Nobody came down this way anymore, the place in particular deserted and overgrown, but he took the key just in case some venturing teens found it and decided finders keepers.   
Travelling on foot wasn't at all unpleasant though, the sweet smell of jasmine surrounding him, it's potency increasing with the slower pace. Even as an immortal, the smell of jasmine left him tranquil. The lack of the sounds of the city felt eerie to him, jazz music and laughter usually everywhere. This was solitude, the only sound the buzzing of nocturnal insects and the frogs in the swamp. It threw him back to an older time, one of horse drawn carriages and dances. Ah, how his mind could settle into the past, imagining those long ago nights. It was part of the reason he'd came here, after all.  
His father had kept a book, one he'd been certain he'd burned, but now...  
He stepped into the debris of the old plantation Louis had owned, surprised that the building had even remained standing for so long. His boots crunched on the brittle wood. Any human that would've tried to enter such a place would've been buried, but his footsteps were that of a ghost. Entering the sickroom of his father, his search began in earnest.  
"It's not here." He turned, grey eyes landing on a figure in the doorway, the voice ringing from those past nights as well as the present. "Did it burn as well?" He asked, feeling a pang at the thought. Louis shook his head, stepping forward. "No, beloved, it did not."  
"Where is it then?"  
"I took it with us the night of the fire." Louis confessed. "It's in my home, safe. I was waiting for you, to see if you still wanted it."   
Lestat sighed, a slight nod. He wrapped his arms around Louis's waist, planting a kiss on both his cheeks. "I didn't realize you'd had time to grab anything." He mused. A light blush came to his companion's face, green eyes cast down. "I didn't. I'd seen it on the floor and had picked it up. It was my intention to give it to you then, but..plans had changed drastically and I had forgotten it was with me."  
"All this time.." The blonde couldn't help but be slightly astounded. Everything that had happened, fires and abandonment's, but Louis had kept that little trinket safe..  
When they'd made it back to the younger immortal's dwellings he'd carefully taken it from a small box. The book itself had been wrapped in paper to keep it safe. Lestat opened it carefully, a small, sad smile his face. It was a book that had accidentally made it's way into his father's belongings, he was sure. When the old man had went blind he'd taken to reading it while sitting by his bedside. Gabrielle had a talent for such dark poetry, written in a language she'd known her husband couldn't understand. It was the only part of his mother he'd been able to keep close at all times, her turning bringing her to wander the jungles. "Perhaps...you will read it to me one day?" Louis asked shyly. Grey eyes looked up, a soft smile on his face. He knew the likelihood that his fledgling hadn't already read this tiny book were slim to none. It was an invitation to spend time together. "I'd love to; you know that." He replied, pulling his companion in for a quick kiss.


End file.
